The Sorting of Sirius Black
by charlottembp
Summary: New to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Sirius Black is dreading the mysterious ceremony that will sort him into one of the Hogwarts Houses. He is sure he will be a Slytherin like his ancestors before him, but how did this auspicious night go?


Sirius Black stood amongst the other children, waiting nervously at the front of the hall. A bead of sweat formed under his wide-brimmed wizard hat and he quickly wiped it away on his robe.

The lady standing at the front of the room looked pale and stressed. She was holding a long list and a stool. From under her robes she produced an old hat, a little crooked and a fine layer of dust settled on top. Sirius frowned slightly. Why had she placed a hat on a stool in front of them?

The lady took a few deep breaths. Sirius thought she looked about 40, and a bit twitchy around the nose. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun and had a bit of a quiff at the front. Sirius smiled, noting how it made her look like she had cat ears under her hair.

Her voice rang around the room, a slight Scottish accent fogging the vowels and making Sirius lean forward in effort, trying to understand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, students. It is time for the sorting of the first years, and I'm sure you're all very excited to find out which of these young witches and wizards will be joining each of the 4 houses of Hogwarts."

Sirius sighed and glanced towards one of the tables on the far side of the room. The students sitting there had bored expressions and the robes they wore had silver and green accents: Slytherins. Sirius' heart fell. He was destined to sit amongst them. For generations his family had been sorted into Slytherin.

Sirius clenched his fist. Not him. No way.

"I am Professor McGonagall, Professor of transfiguration here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the Sorting Hat."

Professor McGonagall stepped back, leaving the hat sat alone. Sirius looked around, confused, the other first-years near him doing the same. He exchanged a glance with a red-haired girl he'd seen on the train, but she simply glared and looked away. Suddenly, a voice filled the room and Sirius turned to see where it had come from.

"_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

Sirius was shocked. It spoke? It moved? A rip near the brim had bent itself into eyes and the hat folded into a gaping mouth.

_You can keep your bowlers black,  
For they'll make all your heads hot,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can top the lot._

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Which house you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where the brave at heart stockpile,  
The chance to have adventures bold  
makes Gryffindor worthwhile;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are loyal and just,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid to trust;

Perhaps the house Ravenclaw,  
is what you have been yearning,  
With great knowledge and wisdom,  
They pass along their learning;

Do you belong in Slytherin?  
If you've a cunning mind,  
Then perhaps this is the place  
Where dwell those of your kind;

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands, though I have none,  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Sirius stood, stunned, as hat balanced on the stool, beady black eyes sweeping over the students. One by one Professor McGonagall called the students up in alphabetical order. Sirius did not have long to wait.

"Black comma Sirius?"

Gulping, Sirius took a few nervous steps forward and sat slowly on the chair, placing the hat his head. It was only Sirius' mass of dark curly hair that stopped the hat from falling down past his eyes and obscuring his vision of the hundreds of students in front of him, all of their eyes trained directly on his face.

The hats voice spoke again, directly and quietly into Sirius' ear. He jumped a little in fright, almost falling off the stool, but he managed to pass it off as a cough and shift of his weight.

"_So, a Black eh? Crafty. Cunning. Sly. A Slytherin for sure..."_

Sirius was distraught. No! He couldn't be in Slytherin!

"Please not Slytherin, I don't want to be in Slytherin!" Sirius mumbled this over and over again, barely moving his lips and wishing with all his heart.

"_Not Slytherin? Are you sure? You could be great, and Slytherin could help you on the way to greatness..." _The hats voice was smooth and silky on Sirius' ear.

"Not Slytherin," Sirius whispered again.

"_Very well,"_ said the hat, the voice a little tired and drawn, _"Better be... __**GRYFFINDOR!**__"_

The hat screamed the final word aloud, and a table to Sirius' right burst into cheers, several students jumping up and down and the whole lot of them clapping

On his way he passed the red-haired girl again and grinned at her. She rolled her eyes and turned away from him, staring intently at McGonagall and the Sorting Hat.

Sirius stumbled to an empty seat near the front of the hall, feeling a little light-headed, and several of the students shook his hand and introduced themselves. He watched the rest of the sorting with a giddy air, noting that the girl's name was Lily Evans and smiling widely as she joined him at the Gryffindor table.

A quiet, shy boy he'd met on the train called Remus Lupin asked politely if he could sit with them and the girl welcomed him warmly, shuffling up the bench to make space.

Sirius also moved up as two more boys joined them. One was likeable, with a great sense of humour and the two quickly made friends after they tricked the second newcomer (a mousy, somewhat plump boy) into drinking Pumpkin Juice mixed with gravy.

Sirius held out a hand, in a gesture as old as time itself.

"Sirius Black."

The boy leaned across the table to grasp his hand, flashing a cocky grin.

"James Potter."


End file.
